Consuming darkness
by BlackRaven-The
Summary: To be saved from the darkness you must find the one who has be friended the darkness/ "you need not worriye any longer little toy" \you must find the light mistress/ Sasusaku, this won't have any lemons but it will have VARY hot makeing-out


**PROLOGUE **

She runs form fear, her fear

It's a never ending circle

The same thing every time

Why can't she realize the truth?

'_Why is this happening to me? What did I do to-?'_

_'You know what you did'_

_'And you know vary well you deserve this and more'_

'_What are you talking about it wasn't my fault I did nothing-'_

_'That's right! You did nothing that's why it's your fault you could've done something'_

_'But you did nothing you just sat there waiting for it to end'_

_'IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT AND EVERY ONE HATES YOU FOR IT!'_

She fall's even deeper in to the darkness

The truth can be a scary thing

'_It's my fault, all my fault…' _

_'That's right'_

'_It's_

_All_

_My_

_Fault'_

Especially what you don't want to tell the truth

'_**What she doesn't know won't hurt her, right?'**_

That's what she always said and boy was she wrong

And now she's sorry

Sorry about the way she acted

Sorry about what she did and most of all

Sorry about what she said

'_**I HATE YOU! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT ME SO DON'T EVEN TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU DO!! I…I WISH YOU WOULD JUST DISAPPEAR AND LEAVE ME ALONE FOR EVER!!'**_

Well looks like she got what she wished for, you know what they say "careful what you wish for you just might get it" and boy did she get it

'_Someone please help me please'_

'_I don't want to be alone any more' _

To be saved from the darkness you must find someone who has befriended the darkness

'_I'm scared please help don't leave me I don't want to be alone!'_

'_Please, please… SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!'_

Tears are shed in the shadows

Tears of pain

Sorrow

Regret

Loneliness

'_Please I don't want to be alone-'_

'_You'll always be alone'_

_'No one loves you'_

'_no. no. no. no! No! No! NO! NO! NO! YOUR WRONG! ABOUT EVERY THING!'_

She cries blood

The most of all

_'You'll always be alone'_

And she ran

She runs form fear, her fear

It's a never ending circle

The same thing every time

Why can't she realize the truth?

'_Why is this happening to me? What did I do to-?'_

_'You know what you did'_

But this time around the circle will be broken

This time maybe my mistress will stop shedding tears of blood

And the darkness will leave her alone

New people are going to step up to the plate

And one of those people are going to change every thing

'_I'm scared please help don't leave me I don't want to be alone!'_

'_Please, please… SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!'_

This time mistress you wish is my command

The truth will be reviled

And my mistress will be a free sprit once again

No longer a toy or prisoner of darkness

The one thing I can only hope for is that please mistress don't brake

'Don't let the darkness take your freedom'

'_It has already succeeded in taking my freedom'_

'_That's right child there's nothing left for you be my friend and you'll always be happy'_

'_Always be happy no more pain… no more blood?_

_'That's right'_

'_That sounds nice'_

'You must not mistress! It is a lie! You have some one who care's deeply for you'

'_Who?'_

'Me'

'You must find someone mistress'

'_Who? Who must I find?'_

'You must find someone who has befriended the darkness'

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

'To be saved from the darkness you must find someone who has befriended the darkness'

'To be saved from the darkness you must befriend the darkness'

'To befriend the darkness you must not fear the darkness'

'To not fear the darkness you must turn you heart to ice'

'You must put up walls around your self you must let no one in'

'But by then what reason do you have to leave the darkness'

'What was my reason…?'

'I no longer want to leave'

'The darkness is my friend'

'And if you want to leave the darkness behind you must find me'

'But I worn you I cannot be found so easy'

'Many have tried none have yet to succeed'

'Those who have failed have gone over the brink of insanity'

'Some have taken there own lives'

'Others the ones have been left for the darkness to play with'

'A toy if you will'

'There sole's' played with broken until there's nothing but dust'

'Don't let the darkness take your freedom'

'_It has already succeeded in taking my freedom'_

'_That's right child there's nothing left for you be my friend and you'll always be happy'_

'_Always be happy no more pain… no more blood?_

_'That's right'_

'_That sounds nice'_

'You must not mistress! It is a lie! You have some one who care's deeply for you'

'_Who?'_

'Me'

'You must find someone mistress'

'_Who? Who must I find?'_

'You must find someone who has befriended the darkness'

'This toy however seems to have someone with her'

'The darkness seems to have taken a liking to this one as well'

'I've always wanted to see what would happen if a toy found their way to the light'

'I may be a friend of the darkness but that does not stop me from being curious'

'and maybe I can find out my reason'

'My reason that I have forgotten long ago'

'I want to know my reason, my reason for befriending the darkness'

'Then maybe I won't feel so cold all the time'

'Ever since I could remember the darkness has always been by my side'

'And ever since I could remember I've always felt so cold'

'I have no memories of a mother or father'

_'You don't need them'_

_'You have me, I shall always be your friend,_

_I shall never leave your side,_

_I am your only family. _

_Your only memory, I am all you need'_

'You are all I need and all I could ever remember is you, always there'

'But all I want is to remember what it was like when I could feel'

'Feel warm, not the coldness'

'I want someone to fill in the emptiness within my heart'

'Or at least what's left of it'

'So that is why I have chosen to help this toy'

'So that maybe I can someone escape the hell'

'And even if I do not remember anything, never feel the warmth again'

'I at least know that I saved one person from this'

'_I'm scared please help don't leave me I don't want to be alone!'_

'_Please, please… SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!'_

'You have no more reason to fear little toy for I shall help you'

'This time I will not be the one found I shall come and find you'

'_Please'_

'Just hang on'

_'Please… SOMEONE SAVE ME!!!'_

'Tell me what it your name?'

'_Sakura Haruno'_

'I am Sasuke Uchiha'

'And from this day forth I shall be your knight'

'I shall protect you from harms way'

'And you shall never have to cry again'

'So won't you trust me'

'_I shall'_

'Please take my hand and I'll take you away...... forever'

And so our story begins

The gears of time begin to turn

Will the mistress and master be able to fallow their path

Or will they stray back into the darkness

This is where one chapter ends and another begins

'_My name is Sakura Haruno and this is our story'_

'My name is Luna and this is our story'

'My name Sasuke Uchiha and this is our story'

......................................................

"_**The story of the consuming darkness"**_


End file.
